Wan Pies
For the series One Piece see One piece. Wan PiesTM (pronounced One Pie with an "s") is a Mangga and animu series written by Oda with the help of Dank and his father Bob Ross, also with the emotional support of a girl named "Mikayla" who is noted to hate cream pies (picture below, I know what you think you dumb shit). Straw Hat Pirates :See Characters for more details. Per DTI-FTEB-SPD permit no *insert random 4- or 5-digit number here* series of 2016. Monkey Dee Luffy Monkey Dee Luffy is said to be the main character of Wan Pies. He is not sexual. The manga itself is not sexual, but the title is because you keep watching on pr0n parodies. However there's still a problem and it doesn't deal with sexuality. Luffy eats like a gorilla (pronounced go-RIL-yah, the letter "R" rolled like in Spanish for more effect) despite his last name is just Monkey. He is known for being a pirate who came out of nowhere and got powerful within seconds then disappear again like his idol Gold Roger. However, he is the most powerful person in the land as long as he cannot defy the Trinity Plus One's laws. He is the nephew of Gold Roger, the son of Dragon Dee Luffy, the grandson of Garp Dee Luffy and the brother (later revealed as biological cousin of Portuguese Di Ace (deceased but reincarnated), who is the brother of Portuguese di Catalonia. He was voiced by a woman named Mayumi Tanaka in One Piece and was later voiced by a man named Akio Otsuka in Wan Pies because he does not look like a child anymore, with a special mention to Nirun Boonyarattaphan who voiced him in both versions in the Thai dub aired on their ripoff of PBS. Lolonasy Zolo Literally meaning "Zoro is now a grandfather", Roronoa Zolo is just some random old dude in Wan Pies. He took energy steroids as a child and immediately became a 40-year old man afterwards. Intentionally called by Viz Media scanlators as "Roronoa Zoro" because Americans cannot pronounce the tapped "l" and to further solve this issue and help Shueisha earn money, they sued Johnston McCulley's corpse for creating the Zollo (with a Spanish "l") character. Zoro is already a boring old man, just like your Uncle Ben. He is voiced by Wataru Takagi and Justin Cook. We don't know who these guys are, but we are steadfast to the hypotheses that he might be a single person or in a bromance. Nami Nami is a Malaysian food brand known for their "curry-flavoured" instant noodles and other flavored products we have no clue about with Lucky Me! as the only reason why it hasn't succeeded in other parts of Asia (Sorry, that's Mamee®). *coughs* *clears thoroat* Nami is the name of THE oversexualized character in the Wan Pies universe. Known as a kleptomaniac, she is a violent and again oversexualized girl (she is not married, therefore she remains a girl) by nature. Nami is Oda's smooth excuse for the reason why Wan Pies is not a sexuality-centered manga series, that is a common feature among almost every shonen out there (especially the most current ones), in the first place up until the chapter *bleeped due to spoilers*. Other than being a "pirate" out of curiosity and being homeless because Luffy destroyed her initial house in Arlong Park, Nami is also known as a popular model and a skimpy fashionista to let guys fall into her evil clutches of BDSM and frequent one liners from Fifty Shades of Grey which won several Golden Raspberry Awards, the most prestigious cinematic awards in the world, higher than the Oscars® and Golden Globe® combined, as shown on her glamour shots. "Mikayla" hates her character because she wants to be shipped with Luffy first. Mikayla also hates Vivi, popularly known as Nami's rival in Luffy's shipping wars. She is voiced by Akemi Okamura and Stephanie Young. Stephanie Young is a young Malaysian voice actress who signed up for Funimation in order to stop having a "British Accent" (she speaks Manglish, lah) and start speaking an "American Accent" (which is actually Mikey Bustos' meme accent). Yusopp Yup, that's right. Yusopp. I mean Usopp (pronounced YOU-supp in Wan Pies and OO-supp in One Piece). He is a guy who is too thin that he can be blown by the wind. He was just a normal human before the series but later, he became the Fourth Progenitor and was also acknowledged as a god (note the small "g" to differentiate it from the Christian "God"). He is currently one of the best snipers in the land, being able to survive 10000 games of Counter Strike without dying in a single match. As the most powerful vampire, Usopp can control familiars and use them in battle, except that he prefers to use Pop Greens from an ice cream brand called Binggrae. He is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi and Sonny Strait. Special mention to Kathyin Masilungan who did her part in voicing Usopp before the Sabaody Arc. Naruto Uzumaki ' Sanji', real name Naruto Uzumaki y Vinsmock, is the seventh Hokage of the series. If in Spongebob there is Spongebob Squarepants, in Wan Pies, there is Sanji. They are certified fry cooks who love their jobs, with Sanji ONLY being motivated by the girls Nami and Robin. He is also an oversexualized character outside of the manga. Various fanarts of him *bleeped due to spoilers and China's strict censorship*. He doesn't even know how to use his "Galawang Hokage" (lit. "Hokage Moves") ability so he continues to get busted for real. Speaking of his role in Wan Pies, he ensures that Oda and Dank keeps the storyline intact and do not include perversions in them like the other mangaka did just to gain more attention and infamy. No, seriously. I mean it. He is just known as the cook of the crew, tho. He is voiced by Hiroaki Hirata (hey, this sounds famliar) and Eric Vale. His young self in the Naruto universe as a 10-year old is voiced by Junko Takeuchi and Maille Flanagan. Tony Tony Chopper ' Tony Tony Chopper', first name Tony, the second Tony is his surname and Chopper is his maternal name, is the name of Kanye West's bike as seen on TV in the popular series called Bound2. In Wan Pies, he morphs into a human and a reindeer. He is also the first talking raccoon dog according to stereotypes of Wan Pies, the second being Milo, an Asian/Australian chocolate drink who is actually a human and we are drinking his blood (we're such terrible vampires). He is voiced by a woman named Ikue Otani. In his bigger transformations, he is voiced by a guy which actually fits his size because you know, it doesn't make sense when he is already bigger than a regular human and a girl is still the one making the voice for him. Nico Yazawa ' Robin Nico y Yazawa' is a Soviet KGB agent who was also a part-time participant of the "School idol festival" (intentionally not capitalized) in Wan Pies Film: Z. In Wan Pies, she is the Straw Hat's most boring character. Look at those reactions. How boring. Did she even entered a facefault once? Oh there. How introverted. Extrovert master race should start bombing out words to make her express something! Do more facefaults! Yeah that's right. Now I will pay more to see this! Such a beautiful cheerleader. She loves playing dress-up with Nami and Chopper. Obviously Chopper is a kid, so nobody cares about him, but still Nami and Robin are Chopper's fan girls despite being Kanye West's motorbike in Bound2. They should have been jelly of Kanye right now. Agh, how exciting this time! Chopper, Nami and Robin should also make videos with Kim Kardashian! She is otherwise known for her ability to read stones called "Poneglyphs". In fact, history makes her really high, just like in the picture in the bottom left. This ability of hers is really boring, this is just some random history only one of us here would even take interest in. She also has abilities to multiply her arms and feet at any time. She even had a third eye and whacked several ghosts with her Gigantesco Mano (which is actually the gigantic version of a slapping machine used in Borat, and it's a leg!). Still such a boring ability after all. Not as amusing as Luffy's GumGum no Mi. She is actually the one voiced by Stephanie Young, the one mentioned in the Nami character subsection earlier. In Japanese, she is voiced by Yuriko Yamaguchi, another random Japanese seiyu. How boring unlike Nico Yazawa. Nico Yazawa is lovely, cheerful, leading and cheerleading, unlike Robin who is such a jerk when it comes to talking itself. Doffy?! '' To explain this further, Doffy's full name is Donquixote Doflamingo. Flamingos are sometimes called "flams" (or flans, as it leche flan the food), which sounds like Cutty Flam. Franky's real name is Cutty Flam. Doffy refers to Franky. Put your gumgum no kingkong guns aside.'' Franky, born Cutty Flam because of Oda's love of the Cutty Sark and Doflamingos, is the male version of Nami. Overratedly handsome and sexualized, sexualized in the sense that he only joined the crew to pick up his underpants. No seriously. JUS' READ THE CHAPTUH/WATCH DEE EPISODE DAMMIT! No spoilers for you and your car. However, despite being perverted and oversexualized, he makes the Chopper motorbike and his personal motorbike, the Franky Motosikal "Faggio" IV. Again, Franky joined the crew to pick up his underpants because Loofy has them and is presumed to be looking at his iron penis. However, despite the cool things he created during the timeskip, the older Franky is still more badass. He stopped a fully-powered train packed with random nobles and Trump supporters with his strength, but he got rekt and was nuked after revealing himself being a full-pledged fan of Bernie Sanders. That's why life is unfair and he has to become the Terminator. Then again his recklessness blew up an island and he again got rekt and nuked. Afterwards, he adopted Arnold Schrwarzeneggers torso and legs with the elbows and arms of his own motosikal to make himself a horrible and disgustingly over-oversexualized bastard and Oda needs to learn a lesson in engineering design. He is voiced by Kazuki Yao in Japanese and by Hugh Jackman in English. But actually, the English VA speaks American so he is rather Hugh Jackman's American stunt double. MangaBrook, Mangastream, Mangariver There are a lots of manga translating groups on the internet. The infamous of them include Viz Media Scanlations, Inc. (you pay for scanlation content), Mangapanda-Z Anime Scans Inc. (best translator), and Mangastream Scans, Inc. ("liberalized" shouting translator). But there's another scanlation group founded in Austria and its name is MangaBrook. Along with Mangastream, Mangariver, Mangaestuary and Mangasea, Mangabrook is part of the ecology series of scanlations popular online because there is no such thing as paid on the internet, except for online shopping itself and porn subscription. It is founded by Brook, the musician of the Straw Hat Pirates. Brook is an Austrian lost soul that lives in the bones of Adolf Hitler after the Nazis failed to burn him outside of his ranch house when Hitler shot himself in 1980 in Argentina. He did own Hitler's body and starting then, it stretched from 5'8" (172 cm for you metric-tards) to the tallest man in the crew. Brook is actually a dictator under the cover of being a happy and perverted musician. He is finding a whale named Laboon to complete his world domination plan because he actually hid something in there with Crocus his undertaker did not know anything about it because he was never insoide. Sounds interesting, roight? He is voiced by ChouChou the Dog in Japanese and Ian Hecox in English. Other characters :Again, see Characters for more details or on fragments located everywhere in this wiki. Maynard According to the trustworthy website One Piece Encyclopedia, Maynard is an admiral in the Marines. He is known to be friends with The Marine, who is a mysterious person in the Navy and yep, AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENAAAAAAA!!! Speaking of his new position as Admiral, he is set to replace Akainu who was demoted to Admiral before feeling the pain of Sabo and his comrade Issho's victory and later, spreading the chaos around the country, and telling others that they could be next. TO THE FIRE YOU BASTARDS! He has no English voice actor and his seiyu is of course, another random Japanese-speaking dude. Buggy Buggy is the only clown who is not able to amuse children. Instead, he is the alter-ego of the Joker, both the person who says the best one-liners and the worst joke teller in the land. Yeah, he kills people and he has a black-skinned guy who became an Avatar guy in order to meet China's USA's strict censorship rules. Steve Harvey "Sorry, but I have to apologize." It is the famous Steve Harvey one-liner that brought down the world into a civil war. Steve Harvey is the official translator of Mangapanda and Z-Anime, the latter being founded after Mangapanda was brought down by the Japanese government in early 2016. His tendency of making mistakes as a comedian is also sometimes unfunny on the readers' part. He is voiced by himself, duh! He has no Japanese seiyu because he was never involved in the Japanese anime. Category:Things that usually don't involve sex, you idiot. Category:Pages you shouldn't go without parental consent Category:Cyberroam-blocked websites Category:Banned in China Category:Eiichiro Oda's other works Category:Serious content